


When Love Burns Crimson

by FridayKnights



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Titan Love Is The Best Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayKnights/pseuds/FridayKnights
Summary: A one shot collection featuring various stories about Nicolai Rain and Lord Shaxx throughout their relationship.





	1. Tea Time With Ikora

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a stand alone and they won’t be posted in any certain order, I’ll post them as I write more. I’ll specify when they happen in the chapter summary if need be. 
> 
> Chapter 1: Tea Time With Ikora  
Ikora heard a rumor that Lord Shaxx is seeing someone. As a warlock she’s curious by nature and wonders who it could possibly be. The answer, though, does not surprise her.

Ikora pours herself a much needed cup of tea. She watches the steam as her mind thinks back to what she had heard earlier. Rumor has it that Lord Shaxx is dating someone. It’s not like she cares much, but ever the warlock she is it piques her curiosity and damn she needs to know who he’s seeing. 

Shaxx walks in to the room a few moments later. Just as she suspected he went right for the coffee pot, how very typical of him- she’s humored by the fact that he can be so predictable sometimes. Shaxx leaves a cup in the vanguards office so he can steal their coffee, Ikora doesn’t plan on telling him he can’t, Cayde never cared, and Zavala is never around to tell him no, not that Shaxx would listen to him anyways. 

Ikora doesn’t waste any time and she asks him. They’ve been friends for awhile, she doesn’t feel weird asking him such a personal question. 

“I hear you’re seeing someone,” she says. Shaxx looks at her with surprise. 

“You heard?” 

His helmet is resting on the counter. Shaxx takes a sip of coffee and smiles. He doesn’t plan on telling her much, that much Ikora could tell based on the smile he was wearing. 

“Of course you heard.” He says after a beat. Ikora is tapping her fingers rhythmically against her ceramic cup. It was white, gold trimmed, a relic of the golden age she suspects by the design and how light it feels in her hands. Still, that wasn’t important in this moment. She studied him for a moment further. 

“It’s all the other guardians can seem to talk about. I haven’t seen you with anyone, though. I’m curious.”

“You’ve been trying to guess who it is?”

“I have... no one is really coming to mind though, except…”

Her thoughts flash to a Titan she knows well enough. She sees him around when he’s running through the courtyard acting a fool with his fireteam, but he’s always entertaining to watch. Nicolai Rain... a carefree Titan with the brain the size of a pea. He’s strong, confident, and a little full of himself but he’s loyal and a great teammate, as well as a great leader and mentor to all the titans around him. Ikora can’t think of a titan that doesn’t look up to Nicolai, she wouldn’t be surprised if there were guardians who idolized him. Not only did he help build the city walls he’s also dedicated his life to protecting them. He fought alongside Shaxx in twilight gap and centuries later he was the Titan that bested Crota, Oryx and then Ghaul. He was a living legend and, as full of himself as he was sometimes, he was modest about his achievements. 

“Except?” Shaxx presses on. He’s watching Ikora with a sly look in his eyes. 

“Nicolai.” She says confidently. 

“Hm.” 

Shaxx just nods and continues to drink out of the mug nestled comfortably in his hands. 

“I should have guessed it sooner. You’ve never been able to keep your hands off of him. It’s about time the two of you sealed the deal.”

“Can you blame me?”

“I suppose not.. I’m sure there’s a reason he’s so confident in himself.” 

“He has every reason to be confident in himself. He’s also fun to be around, and it’s nice to go home and not be alone.” He says. “He’s a breath of fresh air, believe it or not.”

“Oh, I know he is. His lack of intelligence is almost refreshing.” Ikora chuckles to herself as she takes another sip of tea. “He makes up for it though. Nicolai is smart in his own Titan way.”

“His own Titan way? Now what’s that supposed to mean?!”

Ikora, for the first time in a while, lets out a genuine laugh. 

“That’s what I’d expect him to say, you’re already turning into your boyfriend!”

“Oh, please!” Shaxx turns away in an instant, but Ikora has a keen eye. She saw the dark blush on his cheeks. 

“Give Nicolai my congratulations, I’m sure you’ll see him before I do.” 

On her way out of the room she pats Shaxx on the shoulder and smiles.

“He’s a good man, I’m happy for you both.” 

“Thank you, Ikora.” 

Shaxx means it. He smiles in return and watches as she leaves. He’s glad to have a friend like her.


	2. Even Saladin Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saladin hears about Shaxx and Nicolai.

Lord Shaxx is watching as Nicolai is standing around with a group of children. They’re practically jumping all over him and he’s relishing the moment. Nicolai’s baby blue eyes glow with an affection Shaxx doesn’t get to see much. It’s obvious how much he adores being around the children of the city. He fights for them. He wants to give them the opportunity to live the childhood he was never able to. Nicolai wouldn’t say it in those exact words, but Shaxx knows his well enough to guess what he’s thinking. 

Shaxx can’t help but feel love swell in his heart as he watches. A small part of him wishes it was possible for them both to have children of their own, but wanting and wishing don’t make things come true. Shaxx isn’t the type to set himself up for disappointment so he pushes the thought very, very far into the back of his mind. 

“Shaxx?”

He turns and he’s surprised to see who’s approaching him. 

“It’s you.” He says as Lord Saladin walks up beside him, almost randomly it seems. Where did he ever come from? He isn’t seen around the city much. 

“You’re back in town.” It wasn’t a question, Shaxx was stating fact. 

“I am,” he answers anyways. “Also, I heard something interesting about you.”

“Pray tell.” Shaxx, despite his words, didn’t want to hear it.

“You’ve been getting chummy with Nicolai.”

“Chummy? No one uses that word anymore.”

“Then what word would you use?”

“Aquatinted. Friendly. Close.”

“Are the two of you close?”

Shaxx doesn’t take the bait and shrugs his shoulders. Why does Saladin even want to know? What does he care for? Shaxx thinks he doesn’t, but knows that despite what differences they have he’s only asking because he cares- deep down, anyways. 

He turns his attention away for Lord Saladin back to Nicolai. The Titan is biding his farewell to the group of children. He waives just as excitably as they do. He’s walking back towards Shaxx with a certain sway in his hips that always drives him crazy. Shaxx can’t look away from the awoken man. 

“Ah, Shaxx! You should have heard the stories they told me. You would have liked to hear them.” His face is flushed as he talks Shaxx. He’s completely oblivious to Saladin standing beside him, like Shaxx was the only person he could see. 

Saladin notices Nicolai’s expression and the warmth in his eyes as they speak. Nicolai can’t peel his eyes away from Shaxx, even with the helmet on. It was like he could see right through it. Saladin also noticed how Shaxx spoke with nothing but adoration threaded through his words. He spoke to Nicolai is poetics that made the other man blush. 

It was gross, but Saladin couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. Shaxx is snapped back into reality when he hears it. His turns his head towards the Iron Lord so fast he’s surprised he doesn’t break his own neck.

“He’s a good guy. A good Titan. I approve.”

“As if I need your approval, old man!”

Nicolai looks over to Saladin in surprise. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even notice your were there Lord Saladin. Are you back in town for iron banner?”

“I am and It’s fine, Nicolai. I can see that you’re both busy, I’ll be leaving.”

Nicolai’s attention immediately returns to Shaxx. 

“Are we still on for tonight?” His voice is laced with lust, he’s looking at Shaxx suggestively. His smile is inviting but playfully dangerous.

“Yes...” he chokes out, and Saladin knows if it wasn’t for his helmet he would have just witnessed Shaxx blushing like a schoolgirl. 

“Oh, Shaxx. You’re hopeless...” Saladin says as he walks away laughing to himself. 

It took every ounce of Shaxx’s willpower to not pop fists of havoc on Saladin. Nicolai grabbed his hand in that moment and squeezed it softly. He smiles and Shaxx forgets he was even ticked off in the first place. 

“Let’s go.”

“Of course, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saladin laughing at Shaxx is my muse. Oh, how I wish they could be friends again haha.


	3. Helm of Saint-14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few months after Nicolai finds Saint-14 in the infinite forest. He asks Shaxx if he would be okay with him wearing the helm of Saint-14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don’t know: Nicolai was in love with Saint-14 during the early city age when he became the first Titan vanguard and they had an on and off again relationship but they were always best friends.

“I have something  weird I wanna talk to you about.”

Nicolai says as he walks into the bedroom. Shaxx is sitting on the edge of the bed with a thick stack of paperwork in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He looks up at Nicolai with a curious arch in his brow. 

“Okay, so, I’ve been using the shotgun I found on Mercury. You know, the one I found on Saint-14 in the forest?”

“And? I’ve looked at the piece, it’s in remarkable shape.”

“Right. Anyways, there was something else I took that night.” He says. Now he’s fidgeting and Shaxx takes notice to it immediately. 

Shaxx puts down his stack of paper as well as his cup and walks over to Nicolai. He’s standing at the threshold of their room with a nervous look on his face. 

“What else did you take?”

“His helmet.”

“His helmet?” 

“Yeah.” 

Summer floats around their heads and materializes the helmet of Saint-14 into Nicolai’s hands. It’s weight alone carries more memories than he realized before that moment, it almost brings tears to his eyes, but things are different now. He’s learned to live with his memories, both good and bad, and has moved on with his life. But-

“I’m assuming you want to wear it.”

“I do.” Nicolai says. “But-“

“If that’s what you want, Nicolai.”

“I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea.” He puts up his defenses quickly, although it isn’t necessary. The helmet dissipates and Nicolai is left standing there with empty hands. His arms immediately cross and tighten over his chest. He’s nervous about Shaxx’s reaction, he can’t read his face. 

“Why do you want to wear it? In his honor, I assume.” 

“He’s the reason I became a Titan in the first place. I… I just wanna make him proud. Don’t know how wearing his helmet will do that, but I guess you could say I wanna honor him. In a Titan way, I promise.”

“Nicolai, I know.” A faint smile crosses his lips and the other man instantly softens. “He was one of the best titans to have ever lived, and he was someone you cared deeply for. I think you should wear it. He would want you to.”

“Thank you. I really mean it.”

“You didn’t have to tell me, you know. I would have understood.”

“But I did.” Nicolai says. “I wanted to tell you.”  


Shaxx smiles and weaves his fingers into the soft, dark navy hair on the back of Nicolai’s neck. His skin tingles as his lover’s tender touch. He can’t help but smile back and lean into the feeling of Shaxx’s hand against his skin. His touch feels as if the only hands meant to touch his body were Shaxx’s. Every touch was with purpose, every kiss was meaningful and grand. Nicolai fell more and more in love with him as time went on. He didn’t want anyone else to touch him the way Shaxx did.

“I love you.” The crucible handler says in a soft voice, one Nicolai hasn’t heard in a while. 

“I know.” Nicolai closes the distance between them to kiss him gently. “I love you too, babe.”


	4. It’s Past Shaxx’s Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place sometime after the red war when things start to settle down. 
> 
> Nicolai come home late from a strike and witnesses a Funny moment between Shaxx and his ghost.

Shaxx is laying in bed wearing only a loose pair of black sweatpants. It was late at night, Nicolai arrived home from a three week long mission only a short time ago. He was in the shower and Shaxx was trying to stay awake long enough to see him crawl into bed beside him. Truthfully, he just wanted to see Nicolai safe and hold him in his arms before he drifted off into sleep, but It was proving hard to do. Shaxx was exhausted. 

His ghost, Apollo, was laying on the pillow beside his head. He let out a dramatic sigh. 

“You’re still awake? It’s much past your bed time Shaxx.” 

“Shut up.” He mutters as he rolls over. He can hear the shower finally turn off and after a few minutes Nicolai is walking into the bedroom with a towel resting snug around his hips. Of course Shaxx noticed that, he couldn’t help himself. 

“I hope you’re not planning on getting dressed. I haven’t seen you in weeks.” 

The crucible handler, despite being half asleep, grins devilishly. Nicolai smiles in return and laughs. 

“You should see you and your ghost right now. You’re both laying there like old men.”

“I’m not old!” They both say in unison. 

Summer laughs and her shell spins humorously. 

“Classic case of a ghost turning into their guardian.” She says. “Thankfully that hasn’t happened to me.”

Nicolai stops laughing. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Shaxx, you can’t laugh.”

“Right, sorry.” 

Shaxx picks up Apollo between his fingers and puts him on the nightstand. His ghost floats and spins his shell in annoyance. 

“I was just starting to get comfortable!” He barks. 

“Go get comfortable in the other room!” Shaxx barks back. 

Summer and Nicolai exchange glances. 

“I thought we were the couple here, we don’t even fight like that.”

“Nicolai, you’re far too handsome for me to get mad at.”

“Sounds like a challenge.” He teases.

“Hurry up and get to bed before I fall asleep.”

Nicolai doesn’t need to be told twice. He drops his towel and throws it into the hamper before laying himself under the covers. As soon as he lays down and gets comfortable in Shaxx’s arms he notices that Shaxx is already sound asleep. Any moment now he’ll begin to snore, Nicolai can tell. 

“Typical.” 

Nicolai isn’t surprised at all but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed, he was hoping for some action when it got him.

He’d make sure to have Shaxx make it up to him in the morning- and then again when he gets home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Shaxx’s ghost a name so I went with Apollo, it seemed fitting while I was writing it, and ofc the shell is the crucible shell.


End file.
